community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Pelton
| name = Craig Isadore Pelton | aka = "The Dean", "Dean Dangerous" | actor = Jim Rash | first = Pilot | birthdate = | hometown = Denver, Colorado | department = School Administration | qposition = Dean | family = Unnamed sister, Unnamed father | relationship = |twitter = GreendaleDean | cc =faculty-admin/craig-pelton }} Bio Personality The Dean is shown to be a very upbeat and overall cheerful person. He enjoys interacting with his students and attempts to get them more involved in school functions. On the surface Dean Pelton has a lot of pride in the school but it masks an obvious inferiority complex he has over its actual collegiate status. He spends an inordinate amount of his time trying to improve Greendale's prestige though many of these attempts prove misguided. In the same vein, Pelton goes to great lengths to be accepting or indiscriminate of others. His use of extreme politically correctness often inadvertently leads to him being more offensive. He has poor leadership skills marked by a tendency to panic whenever the slightest emergencies occur. Pelton is aware of his shortcomings and berates himself frequently for being a bad Dean. These insecurities allow him to be easily cowed by people with forceful personalities. Near the start of his administration he put on a more normal façade which quickly started to crumple. Eventually he began to embrace and flaunt a few of his eccentricities. These include using the word "Dean" as a pun when he talks and dressing up in elaborate costumes. The latter is an indulgence he likes to use in order to deliver news personally to his favorite students in the study group. Another quirk he has is his ambiguous sexuality which has been the subject of much debate. At one point Vice Dean Robert Laybourne described him as a "pansexual imp". He hasn't confirmed his orientation even when pejoratively called out by Leonard about it. Pelton simply reacted to his taunt by saying it was ''"barely the whole truth". Several possible indicators of his leanings are his often feminine cosplay, a hint of a past involvement with City College's Dean Spreck and also the obsessive man-crush he has on Jeff Winger. Character history Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Trivia *In the Community Pilot, Dean Pelton is wearing a wedding ring suggesting that he is married. Throughout the rest of the series he is never seen wearing it again. But at the end of the 5th season the study group finds the ring and the Dean said he lost it his first week at Greendale. He says that the ring belonged to his mother who had very fat fingers. * Craig's influences include Dean Will Anderson, Boz Scaggs, and the "spell check" function. * Craig currently lives with at least one roommate - his Saint Bernard named Agatha Christie. * He has some kind of attraction to dalmatians, as he is seen dancing with a person in a dalmatian suit in the episode "Pascal's Triangle Revisited". In an earlier episode we see him looking at a YouTube clip of a dalmatian man and saying, "This better not awaken anything in me." Additionally, he wears a dalmatian-styled vest, and a large dalmatian stuffed animal can be seen inside the closet in his office during "A Fistful of Paintballs". During "Contemporary Impressionists" A dalmatian toy can be seen on his desk, as well as numerous portraits of dalmatians on the wall behind him. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Faculty Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Craig Pelton Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 6 Characters